1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a projector and display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a short-focus projector and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus which uses a projector and a screen displays an image by expanding and projecting the image on the screen through the projector. For example, this type of display apparatus can be applied to televisions.
In terms of appearance, it is desirable that an irradiating window of the projector is placed in a center of the projector without leaning towards the left or right, and the width from the left to right of the projector, that is a length, should have a minimum size. Most of the times however, the irradiating window of the projector leans towards either the left or right, and at least a portion of a projection lens unit equipped within the projector is extended in a longitudinal direction of the projector so that the length of the projector is not minimized. Therefore, there needs to be a solution for placing the irradiating window of the projector in the center of the projector and minimizing the length of the projector at the same time.
Meanwhile, a general projector includes a light source for generating light (for instance, LEDs etc.) and a plurality of circuit boards. In addition, in the case where a projector has a plurality of LEDs as light source, the projector also has a plurality of radiating units for radiating those LEDs (for instance, a combination of a heat pipe and a radiating fin). Generally in such a case, either at least two radiating units are placed in series on a cooling flow path, or at least one radiating unit and at least one circuit board are placed in series on the same cooling flow path. In this case, it is difficult to optimize the heat dissipation efficiency of the radiating unit or the circuit board placed in downstream of the cooling flow path, and thus the projector cannot be thermally stabilized. Therefore, there needs to be a solution to thermally stabilize the projector.